Dreams into Ideals
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: L does not like Light's choice in female friends. [L X Light, warning of sex and mature subject matter]


Begrudgingly, and much to his own dissatisfaction, L realized that he did not like Light's girlfriend.

Not only was she about as smart as a frog, as vain as the evil witch that be-spelled Snow White with a poison apple, and annoying as any small dog she was also far under Light's ability. He couldn't help but think that the young Yagami could do so much better then Ms. Amane, what with his looks, intelligence, that breath taking body, his charisma – everything about him was, well ... superior to the blond and, though it wasn't his place to think so, L was sure that he deserved much better.

Though, he couldn't say for sure who he thought was worthy of everything Light had to offer, he _did_ know that it was none of the women he had seen flocking to the brunette like moths to a flame. They were all simpletons, even Takada-san, who seemed to only be interested in his looks and the fact he was a genius. That was all they saw, good looks and smarts, none of them able to realize the cunning behind those almond eyes, the manipulative and domineering side of him that just screamed _'using you'_, and even if a few were lucky enough to glimpse it they weren't smart enough to back off. He was just too tantalizing, too much of a temptation to leave alone. So much like the forbidden fruit in Eden, and just like Eve, they all willingly took part in his delicious blasphemy.

L thought – no, _knew_ that Light needed to find better company to keep. Someone up to par with his seeming perfection who wouldn't waste the effort he put into everything.

On a whim, a spur of the moment thing that wasn't quite an actual train of thought but wasn't exactly day dreaming either, he fancied himself as Light's girlfriend, though, in that case, he would technically be a boyfriend and, if he were to ever be in such a relationship with the teen, things would obviously go _L's_ way and, by stereotypical definition, Light would be the girlfriend. Because, really, there was no way L, the best detective the world had probably ever seen, would take it up the ass from a egotistical, conniving brat of a genius.

It was a silly thought in and of itself, but still, the ebony haired man couldn't help but find it amusing and he found himself chuckling gently as he sipped at his tea.

But honestly, it would only make sense, two genius's that were equal on almost every level from intellectual to physical (though L's bony frame led most to believe otherwise) and, despite the fights and arguments they occasionally found themselves engaged in, it was obvious that, to some extent, they did enjoy being in each others company. In the end though, regardless of gender because, honestly, what was sexuality other then a label imposed by humans and enforced so strictly out of fear of things outside of ones comfort zone? - they more then likely wouldn't work out as a couple because they're so similar. In some cases, this works in advantage to a couple, just as sometimes the rule that opposites attract helps relationships, but in their case it would be a train wreck. This was only proven in the accounts of all their encounters, from their rivalry down to the heated cat-and-mouse games they were always employing upon one another – and they weren't even dating! Imagine it with emotions and touching and, if allowed to go that far, sex added onto everything else and that was one screwed up concoction for failure.

Even so ... L found himself sort of endeared by the thought of dating Light. Of course, he'd never had a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend, so he wasn't one hundred percent sure what the ins and outs entailed, but that didn't stop the idea from planting it's seeds in his mind.

So, it was with that fancied thought that had become something of a fantasy for L, that he began to notice small things in the brunettes behavior that he'd never noticed before and he could only assume that it was because the thought of Light and himself having anything more then a murder case between them had seemed so preposterous before the whole 'girlfriend thought' had come to him that he'd shrugged it off as nothing.

To begin with, there were the looks. The hidden glances, silent peeks in L's direction and the almost unnoticeable way he studied his body. To anyone else who was not L, it would have just seemed like Light was doing nothing more then turning his head to see what the older male was doing at any given time, and it was never done so frequently that it became noticeable, but _he_ saw. His dark, ink black eyes saw the way Light's own slowly crept from his bare feet, up the length of his legs, pausing only momentarily on his groin before rising to his stomach, chest, his arms and then his neck before planting firmly on his face. And then, the auburn gaze was gone. Light was back to working on whatever he was doing and it had only taken him about 50 seconds to take in everything that was L, every crease and wrinkle, every piece of clothing that hung from his form and every hair that was out of place (as usual) and the eternally slouched position the boy seemed to dislike so much.

To someone much less stronger willed then the detective, it would have been rather tempting, if not a bit on the unnerving side, but as it was, L was not very bothered by it.

Another thing to note was the simple gestures Light sometimes did that seemed like nothing more then him trying to be kind to the ebony haired male, but it was obviously deliberately done. For example, he would sometimes grab a cup of coffee and hand it to L, offering a small, innocent smile but the glint in his eyes – those pretty red brown eyes – said that he was trying to do nothing more then goad him into drinking it without all that sugar. Of course, L never gave in, finding it far too childish to even consider but then again, he also knew that Light was also aware of the immaturity of the act and was only doing it to get some sort of reaction.

Then there was the way he would sometimes make a point of it to touch something of L's, be it something lying on the desk like a pen or a piece of paper or a plate of sweets, even the jar of sugar cubes he occasionally felt the need to finger before sliding it towards him. It was something that truly would have driven any lesser being mad with annoyance, but, again, he knew that it was what Light wanted, a child like need to stir up some kind of reaction in the otherwise detached man, and it was never granted.

It was only when he realized that Light had slipped into his own version of pouting (which consisted of soundly ignoring him by all means necessary) that it occurred to L that this game that he was playing was having a reverse effect on the boy. Instead of annoying the detective into a reaction, he was making himself annoyed with the entire situation.

Interesting indeed.

It was with this evidence that he came to the conclusion that Light had feelings for him. Not in the sense of how Misa has feelings for Light, or anyone else in his horde of fangirls, but there was definitely something there. Be it lust or a desire to be with someone on his own level, or something else entirely that only Light's brilliant, but admittedly slightly warped, mind had come up with, L did not know, but he was very much aware of the possibilities and his own desires.

There was no longer a secret between them about their mutual attraction, and it was dully noted by Watari but overlooked by everyone else.

Slowly, and much to his chagrin, L was surely finding himself unable to deny the fact that he wanted to be Light's girlfr- er, boyfriend, and the brunette noticed the change in attitude, also coming to a conclusion about the feelings between them now.

It was only when they returned to their shared room, firmly handcuffed together, that either spoke about or even mentioned it. Well, to be more accurate, that was when they both consciously acted on it and there wasn't much talking involved, but rather, it was a situation in which actions spoke louder then words.

L had promptly, if not a bit roughly, dragged the teen to their bedroom, Light stumbling after him in an attempt to keep the cold metal of the cuff from digging into his wrist as he inquired as to what was going on – though, truthfully, he'd had a good idea, but didn't want to ruin anything with assumptions. The older male hadn't answered, simply spinning on his heel once they were beside the large bed to grab the broader shoulders and shove him onto the bed, which came as quite the surprise to Light. Never once had he thought L would take control of the situation so quickly and the thought had never even occurred to him of being the submissive one in any relationship, much less this one!

Surprisingly soft lips had fallen onto his own before he'd had a chance to complain or even correct the mistake that was being made and he was unable to shove L away when he began to unsurely kiss him. It was obvious he'd never engaged in such activity before and the kiss itself was sloppy but the feeling and emotion behind it was more then enough to make up for the lack of experience. Light brought both hands up to dig into ebony hair, giving a gentle tug as he began to return the gesture, showing L how it was suppose to be done.

Of course, he was a quick learner and got the hang of it in what had to have been a record time, but Light couldn't stop the smirk of amusement from playing at his lips when he slipped his tongue into the others mouth and was rewarded with a small sound of surprise. He obviously hadn't been expecting the tongue action, but if the way his cock was hardening against his own semi erection was any indicator, he seemed to like it.

It really shouldn't have been surprising that L tasted like sugar and a mixture of flavored sweets considering how he seemed to constantly be shoving the like into his mouth, but Light still couldn't help but feel a bit overpowered by the taste and he pulled away with a small gasp for air.

Not taking much mind to the action, L took the opportunity to kiss and nibble at the boys neck, not terribly disappointed when it turned out that, just like his mouth, Light wasn't very sweet in flavor. He hadn't exactly been expecting such, after all, humans weren't made of sugar and dough, but the disappointment was still there non the less.

Beneath him, Light moaned gently and, despite the fact that he didn't taste like cupcakes or candy, L couldn't help but think he was delicious. There was just something, whether it be the emotions and hormones clogging up his mind or just his own epiphany for treats that would have turned anyone else into an obese diabetic a long time ago, it didn't matter. All that did matter was that the youth tasted so ... damn ... good ...

Slowly, L found himself licking his way down the chest and torso of his colleague, removing clothes and throwing them to the wayside as he went and, to his surprise (and only slight dismay) he found Light going submissive under him. Well, it would be more accurate to say that he was submitting to the pleasure he was inducing upon the teenager, but that was more then beside the point. He had certainly expected a fight, Light being so dominant and succumbing to others wills was hardly a part of his nature, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pleased at the turn of events.

It was because of this that with confidence and assurance that Light wouldn't kick him in the face for going so far that L removed the teens pants and boxers completely and pushed his thighs up slightly before leaning down between his legs. The brunette hadn't been looking, probably thinking that, in his own twist of fate, he was indeed the one in control here, no doubt thinking that L was going to give him a blowjob, but when the first, almost timid swipe of tongue slid over his entrance, he jumped hard, surprise evident in the cry he let out. Without thinking or even caring, Light squeezed his thighs closed, effectively trapping the older males scraggly head where it was.

"What are you doing!?" Light demanded, face bright red in a mixture of indignation, shock and even a bit of embarrassment.

"Light-kun," started L's somewhat muffled voice. "I am merely-"

"Your a pervert!"

L tried not to roll his eyes, truthfully tired of hearing that. "Light-kun, we cannot continue unless I do this. Neither of us has any proper lubrication and this is our only choice."

"Then I don't want to do it!"

This time he _did_ roll his eyes and, with the strength that very few were aware he had, he pried Light's thighs apart, ignoring his protests and the insistent tugging at his hair, and leaned back down to lick at the boys entrance once again. His body seized in on itself and the tension running through his nicely toned form was like thrumming electricity, dangerous but enticing all the same and as L lapped at the loosening and puckering muscle he could feel Light's breathing coming harder and more labored, and small, strained moans were beginning to escape him. He was obviously finding pleasure in this but yet, his body still didn't relax and instead remained taut and anxious, his fingers digging right through ebony spikes to sink into the flesh of his skull. This didn't stop him though and he continued to work at his opening until he easily slipped a finger passed the tight barrier.

A sharp hiss escaped the brunette, his body somehow managing to tighten up even further and the warmth of his insides clamped down on L's intruding finger. Pausing momentarily, the detective waited for him to calm down slightly before pressing further in. Moving in and out gently at first, the older male slowly built up a nice pace that had Light quivering and gasping beneath him. Carefully, he inserted a second finger and then a third once his passage was stretched enough to allow for it and, finally satisfied that he'd be able to fit in without much pain for either of them, he pulled away.

Grasping Light's legs, he pushed them up towards his chest so he was easily accessible but he could still look into the youths face. In those chestnut eyes that always held such confidence and sureness, L now saw a hint of uncertainty and perhaps even the slightest inkling of fear. Pressing a kiss to those beautiful lips that were just as poisonous as the apple the snake talked Eve into biting, trying to calm Light as much as himself, he slowly, if not a bit awkwardly pushed himself up into him. Red brown eyes disappeared behind long lashes as a long, hard moan escaped him right into L's claiming mouth.

(XxXxX)

Later, when they were laying in the aftermath of orgasm, L voiced his personal thoughts on Misa and all of Light's other female acquaintances (though silently thanked them for being so stupid because, honestly, if it wasn't for them and his own musings, nothing would have happened between the two males) and wasn't very surprised when the younger boy agreed wholeheartedly.

It was without thinking or even considering the consequences that L spoke further on the subject, surprising himself when what came out of his own mouth was a request for Light to dump Misa.

Of course, the brunette had given him a strange look, cocking a brow gently as he studied the others face to see if he was serious or not. "You must be joking -"

"I do not think I am, Light-kun." L insisted, thinking that he might as well go with it considering he couldn't go back in time and stop himself from saying anything or even take it back.

"Misa would kill me if I left her for you. She'd kill me if I left her for anyone!"

L pondered this for a moment. "Then, perhaps we should elope, Light-kun."

For a good, long minute, the young Yagami stared at him with the most incredulous look on his face he'd probably ever worn before rolling over so his back was facing the detective. "Shut up, Ryuzaki."

(XxXxX)

FIN.

Dun dun dun. There it is, my first L X Light ficcie ever!! I hope you guys liked it and if not then ... I guess I didn't do my job. Which is actually quite sad. But please review and tell me what you think! I tried not to make it seem too romance-y but I think I failed. For some reason this is screaming fluff at me. And, in all honesty, I wrote this while listening to "Girlfriend" by Avril whatever and I have something of a headache now ... oh, how I hate her so much.

Also, I wonder if anyone caught my hinting at Poison Apple?? Muwahahahahaha. It's a great DN fic, if you haven't read it and don't already have it saved to your favorites and on alert then I suggest you go find it and read it right away. It is amazing! Honestly, it's the only reason I even like the L X Light pairing. I'm more a fan of ... Light X Mikami or Light X Matt (which is very rare, but still, I love it!) but because of the brilliance of the two authoress's, Light X L is on the list too. Go them. XD .


End file.
